A Blast From The Past
by KitCatty
Summary: Jack gets a bit lost... AU, one-shot


**A/N Just a little plot bunny that took hold and didn't want to let go. It wasn't beta'ed so if there's any mistake please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything David Tennant would never leave and Ace would be his companion. Forever.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You take care of yourself Rosie" I gave her a hug,

"Jack!" she gave me a gentle push, "I'll be fine, we always get out of problems, remember? Don't worry yourself about me"

A string of profanities and a loud metallic sound erupted from the TARDIS, Rose smiled,

"Or him, we'll be back before you know it and with some stories to tell no doubt"

I gave her a final hug before she turned into the TARDIS; I turned myself, the sound of time and space signalling her departure.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I cursed the Doctor again, was it really that hard to land in 21st century Earth, preferably Cardiff? I skulled the rest of a drink, dropping the glass onto the dusty bar in 1930, America. If he was going to get the wrong country he could have least dropped me in Australia, I've been meaning to watch Phar lap win the A.J.C. Derby, could have won a bit of money. 78 years to live out unless I run into the Doctor and Rose before then, can't go to England, might create a paradox and of course the Doctor hadn't fixed my vortex manipulator. It wasn't my fault it got submerged in a foreign liquid, but oh no, apparently it was all my fault and now I have to fix it myself, with what? I pushed myself off the bar stool and swept into the warm night air of Boston, Massachusetts. What am I going to do, I have no earth money, no place to stay, nothing to eat and the eerie feeling of being watched. I leaned against the pub and closed my eyes, trying to collect my thoughts. Why is it that every time the Doctor makes things better they get worse? I slid down to sit on the ground; no-one took a second glance, probably thinking I was passed out. I fiddled with my vortex manipulator until I got what I wanted; at least I think its right, dunno, and can't be worse than this can it?

"Here we go!" I pushed some buttons and… oh great, this is just great. By the looks of it about 18th century France, maybe 19th century if I'm lucky, I can go join good old Napoleon's army, change history and piss the Doctor off. I laughed bitterly, changing the course of history that's what I've been reduced to, just to see him.

" Excusez-moi, pourrait vous mouvement?" A girl about 30 appeared at the entrance of the alleyway of which I was standing, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

"Vous parlez anglais?"

"'course"

"Good, I don't speak French, apart from that, now, what did you say?"

"Move out of the way of my … bicycle" she shifted her backpack on her back, I turned to see the bike in question, motor bike is the more appropriate word.

"53rd century time hopper? The cloaking would have cost you a bit, even if it's a bit dysfunctional, oh, what's this?" I fiddled with the controls, "Background radiation calculator, off the roof, might be 'cause of me." I turned back to her, her jaw had dropped open.

"Who are you?" A spark of hope entered her eye "Professor?"

I shook my head and smiled,

"No, but I know someone who'd be laughing right now hearing you, Captain Jack Harkness, occasional companion of the Doctor, any chance your names Ace?"

"Affirmative," Her face fell slightly, but she smiled back, "What regeneration is he on?"

"10th, cheeky as ever, what was he on last time you saw him?"

"7th" She sighed, "picked me up from Iceworld, a time storm swept me up and bam, no longer in the 20th century, where'd he find you?"

"London blitz in World War 2, 51st century ex-time agent, I was a conman, he saved me and another companion, Rose, changed me further."

"How's that?" she moved closer,

"She made me immortal"

She gaped again "Immortality, right, no wonder he took you along." Something clicked in her mind, "Oh!" she swung her backpack off and rummaged through, pulling a parcel out, "could you give something to him for me" I took it from her, turning it over,

"What is it?"

"Nitro 9, just something that's sure to bring a smile to his face" she laughed, "or make him run, um, I suggest you keep that safe, it's likely to explode"

I laughed too, "Right, I won't shake it too much"

"And he owes me a baseball bat" she looked me up and down, eyes hovering on the broken vortex manipulator "Do you need a lift?"

"Much appreciated" I swung my leg over the back of the bike, "21st century, England if you don't mind"

She laughed again and sat in front of me, revving the bike into life, she turned to face me, starring into my eyes.

"Tell him to visit me?"

"I'll do more than that, I'll recommend it"

She smiled a gentle smile, "Thank you, he owes me a baseball bat too", she turned back around, driving into the time vortex.


End file.
